The present invention relates to a pet cage, and specifically to a pet cage for containing a dog or cat kept indoors.
A conventional pet cage for containing a small indoor dog is comprised of a box or cage made of synthetic resin. At least right and left side surfaces and the top surface of such a synthetic resin box are covered with respective opaque walls, and an opening for air ventilation is provided to satisfy circulation requirements. It is sometimes difficult to see the pet contained in the synthetic resin cage, thereby decreasing the interaction and giving the pet owner an impression that the pet is confined. Also, the conventional synthetic resin cage has a distinctive silhouette or outline which makes it appear bigger and gives a sense of incompatibility with surrounding furniture when it is placed indoors.
To solve the disadvantages of such a physically obtrusive cage, there is provided a conventional wire pet cage, which is rigid for transporting an animal. On the other hand, it is undesirable to use such a wire cage indoors due to its appearance and structure.
By putting the pet in a box or container indoors, the pet can be protected or isolated from guests. It is a different objective than surrounding the pet by use of a conventional, wire-netting cage for transporting the pet. In either case, it is not suitable to use a conventional pet transportation cage indoors.
In particular, a disadvantage of a conventional pet transportation cage when used indoors is that the corner of any three panels of the box-shaped cage might touch and damage furniture. Clothing can be caught by spaces created by the plurality of surfaces so that the clothing is damaged. Moreover, the three wire surfaces come together at the corners of the wire cage, which form irregularities in the surfaces commonly due to poor assembly, thereby resulting in a cage having an unsatisfactory appearance.